Ava Jarvis
|latest = }} Ava Jarvis was the mother of Mark Jarvis, a member of the Zyklon Brotherhood and later a key witness against serial killer Dwight Darnell. History At some point, Ava ran away from home to join the Zyklon Brotherhood. As a result, her parents lost track of her. Ava became pregnant with her son Mark after being "heavily trafficked," leaving her unsure of who Mark's father actually was. She eventually fell in with Zyklon Brotherhood member Henry Colson who she began dating in about 2015. Through Henry, Mark at least learned racist views while Ava grew to know a lot of people in the gang. Ava became a victim of the gang's real estate fraud where they would use the members' girlfriend's identities to buy up houses, never pay on the mortgages while renting them out to mixed-race couples and in the process ruin the women's credit. In 2016, Ava left Henry and made a deal with DDA Barry Rosen where she would help him connect serial killer Dwight Darnell and his murders of mixed-race couples to the Zyklon Brotherhood through their real estate scam. However, she demanded that Rosen first prove that he could protect her and Mark. Rosen was able to protect them by getting Ava a great apartment in an out of the way area with deputies checking in on them. Mark would later claim that they both hated the area due to the number of Hispanics around but its unclear if this is true or not in Ava's case. Ava eventually became ready to talk, but started to receive calls from Deputy Erin Simms, a high-ranking member of the Zyklon Brotherhood using a burner phone. Simms' calls apparently frightened Ava enough that she chose to abandon her new life and return to living on the streets in her car with Mark. The Colson family eventually got back in touch with Ava and she offered her silence in exchange for $5,000. Instead, the Colsons apparently set up a meeting with Ava, taking her in a car in an a dead zone with no cameras. Ava was shot multiple times in the face by Henry or his brother Clint or their father Hart and her body dumped in a vacant lot in Lincoln Heights. Mark, who was effectively abandoned by Ava's murder, eventually ended up in the custody of DCFS. Mark's social worker Cynthia was able to get Mark an emergency placement with Detective Julio Sanchez of the LAPD's Major Crimes Division while a search was performed for Ava, a placement made problematic by Mark's racist views and Julio being Hispanic. The search ended with the discovery of Ava's body in the vacant lot. Due to the personal connection to Ava's son Mark, the Major Crimes Division chose to investigate Ava's murder themselves, not informing Mark that his mother was dead right away. By telling Mark that his mother was at Henry Colson's house, the LAPD were able to get Mark to lead them to the house where Henry was arrested and the murder weapon was found amongst the forty-seven guns in the house. Though the fingerprints on the weapon did not match Henry or anyone in the database, it was speculated that Henry had someone else load the gun for him and shot Ava. During a phone conversation between Henry and Hart overheard by the LAPD, Hart confirmed that the Colsons had murdered Ava and intended to do the same to Mark. Ava's murder caused problems for DDA Rosen and his case against Dwight and the Zyklon Brotherhood. While Rosen had enough to convict Dwight without Ava, he could not connect Dwight's murders to the Brotherhood without her. During the search of Henry's house, the detectives found files on the Brotherhood's real estate scam, the same scam that Ava had fallen victim to and tried to expose to Rosen. The information proved to be enough to get a continuance for Rosen while Dwight himself claimed to have nothing to do with Ava's murder. After the arrest of Henry Colson and the deaths of Hart and Clint, Mark was informed of his mother's death by Doctor Joe Bowman. Mark's attitude subsequently changed for the better as noted by Julio who kept custody of the boy and bonded with him. DCFS eventually located Ava's parents, something Rosen failed to do after her murder and Mark was given into their custody. However, Ava's father eventually suffered a stroke and with her mother unable to take care of Mark anymore, he was returned to Julio's custody and Julio was given permanent guardianship over Mark ensuring that he had a good home. Trivia *Ava's being "heavily trafficked" implies that she was a prostitute when she became pregnant with Mark. *It's not clear which member of the Colson family actually killed Ava. Hart's phone call with Henry made it clear that the Colsons were responsible and the murder weapon was found in Henry's home. However, the fingerprints on the gun did not match Henry nor were they in the system and it was speculated that someone else loaded the gun for Henry. As Hart and Clint had no criminal record, their fingerprints would not be in the system and the fingerprints likely belonged to one of them. However, they could've just as easily used the gun to kill Ava instead of Henry. Henry claimed in that he just makes the meth, further indicating that the killer may have been Hart or Clint instead. Additionally, Julio and Provenza state after the courtroom shooting in the same episode that Ava's killer is dead, further suggesting that it was Hart or Clint. *No explanation is ever given for how the Zyklon Brotherhood found her in Witness Protection. However, Deputy Erin Simms is known to have called Ava from a burner phone before she fled Witness Protection. DDA Barry Rosen mentioned that he had sheriff's deputies checking on Ava which presumably included Simms or he had access to the information of where they were checking up on her at. *During the investigation into her murder, Ava's DMV picture is used instead of a crime scene photo on the murder board and she is listed as Missing instead of a victim. This was done by Detective Amy Sykes in consideration of Mark who did not know his mother was dead as seen when Sykes changes the picture and the word on the board. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 5 # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased